Sniper Tactics Afghan MP Map
=Sniper Tactics Afghan MP Map= Afghan is one of the better sniping maps available on the Modern Warfare 2 game. Layout The high ground The cliff area is a fairly high traffic vantage point that provides a good overview of most of the map. From the top of the cliff the player can see into both bunkers and get a view into the poppy field are behind the bunkers, also if the player drops into the grassy area half way down the cliff then the player gets a good view down the middle of the map whilst also being well concealed. From the bottom end of the cliff the player can get a view right across the poppy field. The bunkers From the bunkers the player can get a fairly good vantage point of the lower areas of the map and the cave from different angles. The low lighting levels in the larger of the two bunkers provides quite good concealment from enemies not sporting a thermal scope. The cave The cave area can be a good place to hide to kill anyone lurking in the bunkers but you are very vulnerable to attack from 3 sides and grenades so this is an inadvisable sniping spot. Tactics This map is great for using a thermal sight as there are many darker areas that need the extra visual help, also in the more open areas the thermal vision is not too hindered by the maps' background even though it is a desert. My key tactic on the map is to keep moving and changing spots unless against a clue-less team or playing a hard core game type as you are less likely to be spotted. By moving around you are always keeping your enemies guessing and can easily rack up the kills. Once you have a killstreak going there are many useful places to hide in long grass or at the back of the poppy field or even in amongst the poppies. It is a good idea to use a high powered rifle on the map as if you do not kill your target with your first shot there is very often a quick escape or hiding spot for your enemy. Sniping Locations *One of the players weapons is to hide in plain sight. On the C-103 wing, the player can run all the way up to tip and lay prone facing the large bunker. Using a sniper rifle with a thermal sight works great for picking out enemies who are hiding in the bunkers. *If the player spawns on the lower side of the map near the Humvee's area there is an pile of rocks to the right if the spawn. The player can run up along these rocks and crouch facing the large bunker. He will then have a view of the C130 cockpit, small bunker, and large bunker. the downside to using this location is that you also have to watch the back trail. Getting a couple of kills at this location then moving to another works best. If the player has a partner willing to watch the back trail then you can defend this position with relative ease. Also placing a Claymore mine hidden in the weeds on the back tail is also a good strategy. Category:Sniper Tactics